


BMW

by yayee



Series: IF LIFE [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 老實人在初入社會前被欺負和養男友的故事
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: IF LIFE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030527
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

「哦，今天比較晚。」

大門外的火神牙齒打顫，從應門的青峰身邊擠進玄關。  
「冷！」  
「別靠過來，你冰死了。」  
「是寒流嗎？」火神抱怨道。他凍得臉上血色全無。

青峰從牆邊櫃上抓起一塊布按在他臉上，「髒死了，擦擦。」  
火神就著抹了兩下，遲鈍地抬起頭來，「這、這是抹布吧？」  
「啊，是嗎。」  
「故意的你！」

火神在浴室洗臉的時候，青峰注意到他稍早前放在前門邊的球袋。他們面向西邊的窗戶外，十二月的太陽正滑落到觀光客最喜歡的位置，適合做成明信片的位置。青峰的目光在球袋和夕陽間游移。

「走吧，太陽快下山了。」走出浴室的火神說，下巴還在滴水。他一件衣服也沒有加。  
「去哪？」  
「打球。」

青峰看著夕陽。等它消失在山的那頭後，氣溫又會往下掉幾格。

「要不要？」火神問。  
「不要。」  
看到對方露出失望的表情，青峰鬼使神差補上一句：「我在讀書。」  
失望的表情轉為驚訝。不，火神根本是驚駭地看著他。

「什麼？」他問。  
「讀書。」  
「讀什麼書？」

青峰從茶几上抓起公務員備考教科書，把封面朝火神晃了晃，「要考試了。」  
「哦……」火神一臉茫然。接著他反應過來，大喊一聲：「警察考試！你、你在準備？」  
「對、對。」青峰說，一邊把地上的黃色雜誌全踢到沙發下。  
「我以為你不考了！」火神興奮道，「很好啊，那你快讀吧……」  
「不，還是去打球好了。」  
「咦！」火神連忙說，「不要打球了，太冷了。」  
「就是冷才要運動啊。」  
「不不，你冷的話把暖氣打開吧。」

青峰拿著教科書沒動。他以前怎麼沒發現這本這麼好用！

「真的不打了？」他故意問道。  
「不打了，念書念書。」火神在沙發邊坐下，開始剝掉在車廠就套上的護膝。

青峰也跟著坐下，把書隨便攤開一頁，臉直接往上一栽。「喂──我餓死了，沒力氣讀書。」  
「你想吃什麼？」  
「來點能增進腦力的東西。」  
火神一臉困擾，「像是什麼？」  
「我哪知道？應該是某種你很少吃的食物。」  
「太抽象了吧。」

雖然這麼說，火神還是進廚房去翻冰箱。  
「咖哩怎麼樣？」  
「咖哩！那吃了腦子會糊掉吧？」  
「漢堡呢？」  
「那不是你最常吃的嗎。」  
「還有速凍的義大利麵。」  
「微波食品太不健康了。」  
「你快給我選一個！」火神怒道，「冰箱好冰！」

「嗯、啊，好吧，咖哩。」  
「腦子糊了可別怪我！」火神拽出豬肉塊跟剩下的蔬菜，啪一聲關上冰箱門。

鍋中的咖哩在咕嚕咕嚕冒泡時，青峰又有狀況。「火神──」  
火神關掉瓦斯喊回去：「幹嘛？」  
「你過來一下。」  
火神走到客廳去。青峰仍然癱在書上，指著自己的肩膀，「我念得肩膀好痛。」  
「呃，你是怎麼念的。」  
「應該是因為這樣吧，讀得太專注一直低著頭之類的？」

火神在他的後頸按兩下，「哪痛？」  
「哪都痛。現在背也開始痛了。」  
火神從他的脊椎摸下去。青峰說：「喂、喂，你摸哪裡？色鬼。」  
「什麼啊！」火神怒拍了他後腦一下，湊上去看著書頁，「……這不是停在同一頁嗎！你到底有沒有在念？」  
青峰彈起上半身，「怎麼沒念？你懂不懂怎麼讀書啊？就你那看雜誌的翻法，讀得進什麼？我一句話得鑽研半小時的，這樣才能讀得通透，知道嗎？」

火神辯不過來，說：「好、好吧，那你慢慢念。」  
「不念了，餓都餓死了。怎麼還不上菜？」

感謝青峰，火神一點都不冷了。他簡直要氣得爆炸！

兩人解決掉咖哩。將碗盤全部泡水後，火神躺在沙發上看球類雜誌。青峰坐在旁邊地上，對著應考書發呆。上次這樣讀書是什麼時候的事呢？原來要把別人的知識讀進腦子是這麼痛苦，就好像將物品歸入不適合的抽屜。他無聊地撐著頭看著火神。  
埋在雜誌裡的火神過了一會兒才感覺到對方的視線，抬起頭來。

「怎麼了？」  
「你不能看雜誌，」青峰抱怨道，「這讓我很不平衡！」  
「我管你！」火神怒道，「當我沒備考過嗎？」

這整個下半年，火神都是在讓他焦頭爛額的消防員國家考試流程中度過。申請表、報名、第一次試驗、第一次試驗結果公布、第二次試驗、最終成績公布……就在前不久，十一月的最後一個禮拜才最終放榜。那一天兩人在居酒屋慶祝。

「啊，真是熬出頭了。」青峰一副感慨萬千的樣子。其實他只到隱約發現「這半年火神好忙啊」的程度。  
真正的考生不知道是因為酒精還是高興，臉脹得通紅。「竟然還要考物理歷史，我以為一定會掛在那關。」  
「不，就憑你的大名，他們也得讓你通過。」  
「誰管這個啊！」  
青峰用嚴肅的聲調念了一次火神的名字，拿筷子沾著芥末在吃空的盤子裡寫了一次：火神大我。  
「你出身在消防員世家。這都是寫在命運裡的。」  
「不，我家沒出過消防員。」  
「怎麼能違背命運！快叫你爸去考啊！」青峰將筷子拍在桌上，「好啦，公務員，這頓你請。」  
「不是你說要幫我慶祝嗎？」雖然這麼抱怨，火神還是掏出了皮夾。

統一分發部署位置的日期在明年二月下旬。於是十一月最終成績公布到那期間，是兩人的空窗期。火神沒有催青峰去找工作。在等待分發時，他自己接了兩份短期兼職，一份是在車廠做黑手，另一份是附近新開張的家庭餐廳在找助理廚師。

再沒有人工作的話，他們都要把銀行裡的積蓄花完了。畢業後火神就跟父親商量好，他是社會人了，自己的生活花費自己負責。對於這種骨氣宣言，青峰表示……青峰什麼也沒表示。

在之前大學年代兩人聊志願時，青峰偶然提起過覺得警察不錯。火神還給記下了。青峰想他記這個幹啥呢。這年一類組第二回報名期間，火神就在問他，還買了備考教科書回來。青峰一副如臨大敵的模樣。

「原來當警察還要讀書啊？」  
「你總得知道考試要考什麼吧。」  
「要考什麼，遇到犯法的就銬上帶走不就好了。」  
「哪能啊！你這傢伙，當警察真的沒問題嗎？」

之後那本教科書就被棄置在角落裡。火神那時忙著自己的考試，懶得理他。就在快忘記這回事的今天，氣溫驟降的十二月第一個禮拜，青峰竟然在念這本書。火神很欣慰。他可以趕上年度最後一回的報名。

現在回想這下半年，火神的怒火蹭蹭地上漲。他從沙發上坐起身，「我備考的時候你也沒讓我平衡啊！叫你看電視別開這麼大聲，或偶爾幫我做頓飯，你都做什麼了？」  
「啊，別生氣嘛。」  
火神狠狠瞪著他。

「好吧，你看雜誌去，盡量看，看不夠我這裡還有。」青峰從沙發下拽出剛剛踢進去的一疊珍藏。  
「我才不看。」火神將腦袋縮回自己的雜誌後，「你快點念！今天沒念完第一章不能睡覺。」


	2. Chapter 2

「好，大功告成！」  
布朗柯妮的店長站在後台廚房口環視店內，最後目光落在角落的餐具櫃上，「這裡再貼個詹姆士唱歌的貼紙。」

「一點都沒有聖誕氣氛。」她的店員說，「怎麼不弄點拐杖糖來？」  
「因為我們是布朗柯妮呀。」  
布朗是一隻熊，柯妮是牠的女朋友兔子。他們都是聊天軟體LINE裡的角色。

店長指著牆上剛貼上的貼圖說：「布朗送花給柯妮，意思就是聖誕節快樂。」  
「客人不會知道啦。」店員說，「聖誕節要裝飾成紅色的才對。」  
「紅色的，紅色……」店長苦惱地說，這時火神剛好走進店來。她大喊一聲：「火神！站那別動！」  
火神嚇了一跳，差點撞掉門口懸吊的聖誕襪。  
店長說：「站在那裡告訴我，這裡像在過聖誕嗎？」

火神左右看了看，不確定地指著收銀檯上置放的一對情侶熊兔，「給牠們戴個聖誕帽？」  
「好啊，」店長說，「這個好。等等就去弄些帽子來。對了，一件很重要的事，你交女朋友了沒？」  
火神傻了下，才說：「沒，怎麼了？」  
「噢，我以為你十二月會戀愛的！」  
「為什麼？」  
「人在冬天比較缺愛。」她說，「不要生我的氣，其實我很開心，這樣你聖誕節就可以來上班啦。」  
火神遲疑了一下。店長一臉緊張，「怎麼了，不行嗎？」  
「嗯，可以。」火神避開襪子走進店裡。  
「太好了，聖誕節不能沒有你。」店長指著店員說，「是他說的，我們需要一點紅色！」

這家小餐廳距離火神住處步行五分鐘的距離。店名、店內裝潢、擺設、桌椅、餐具到餐點全都不離LINE的主題角色。店長給員工定的兩條規矩是：一，工作時不能玩手機，但聊LINE可以；二，送店長限定貼圖的員工，月底會有額外加薪。

作為助理廚師，火神負責把馬鈴薯削成柯妮兔、將薯條跟薯泥結合成金髮的詹姆士，還有用炒蛋堆成莎莉雞。店長對這些傑作嘆為觀止，纏著火神問他：「布朗呢，布朗呢？把漢堡肉做成布朗，好不好？」  
「不要為難火神啦。」一旁的店員說。  
店長把手機遞過去，「做成這個表情好嗎？」  
「好。」火神有求必應。

漢堡肉布朗完成後，店長將所有作品一字排開，拍了張照上傳LINE即時動態，附註道：『我的天使廚師』。

「火神是萬能的。沒有可以難倒火神的事。」她熱情地說，「不行！我們必須得記念一下，這家小餐廳曾經有這樣的人物。我已經決定了，現在就畫一組Q版火神去LINE公司投稿，之後就會有火神貼圖上線。」  
「不要畫我！」火神嚇得趕緊說。  
「你們要記得去下載。」

「別擔心，」店長走後，店員跟火神說，「她的畫技一定會被刷掉啦。」

這一天中午店長將準備中的牌子掛在店門把上。她、火神、店員，三人一起坐在店裡的沙發主位討論聖誕特餐。

「龍蝦？不行，成本太高了。火雞？不行，那是美國人吃的。生魚片？不行，聖誕節必須得吃熱食。」店長扳著手指說。  
「喂，妳問下廚師的意見吧。」  
「主廚今天沒來呀！」店長說，看著火神，「讓火神來決定好了。你說什麼就是什麼。能做出漢堡肉布朗的男人，就是我們小店的最高領導。」  
火神結巴道：「那又不難……我覺得，還是等主廚來再看比較好。」  
「不，就你說了算！」

兩人都盯著他。火神沒轍道：「披薩，怎麼樣？我想學披薩。」  
「好啊！」店長拍桌敲定，「那我們來決定披薩的口味。龍蝦？不行，成本太……」  
「閉嘴。」店員說。

兩人又都盯著他。  
火神說：「就把那些動物都放上去吧，熊兔子雞還有金髮男。我來看看相對應什麼食材適合。」  
「你真是天才！我就想要這樣的聖誕特餐！」店長嘆息道，「不過你也記一下他們的名字嘛。是布朗柯妮莎莉和詹姆士。」  
「好、好。」火神說。

下午他們就著手試做。火神用手機在網上搜了幾張食譜。將高低筋麵粉跟砂糖、玉米油、酵母、鹽等等加水混在一起揉成麵糰，放在容器裡等發酵。過程中店長待在廚房裡跟火神聊天：「我第一百次這麼說，還要再說一百次：嫁給你一定幸福死了。」  
「謝謝。」火神已經習慣這種讚美，可以笑著道謝。  
「沒有女朋友？」  
「沒有。」  
「一定是你嫌人家女孩矮。」  
「才沒有！」火神說。  
「而且你還考上公職。」她說，「有穩定的工作絕對大加分呀。」

火神檢查容器裡的麵糰發酵程度。

「對了，是什麼樣的工作？」  
「消防員。」  
「哇！」她說，「我以為是……更穩定一點的。」

火神將麵團取出擠出空氣，放在案板上用保鮮膜蓋起。

「火神！你必須得抓緊找。」  
「找什麼？」火神問。  
「找女朋友。你知道為什麼嗎？」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為要趁你的女孩對你還有英雄崇拜時。等到更成熟更理智一點，也許就沒人要嫁消防員了。」  
「真的嗎？」火神拉開冰箱，確定了下食材。  
「真的。我幫人介紹時，很多女孩子聽到對方是警察就會PASS，我是說以結婚為前提交往的介紹。消防員也差不多了。」

火神拿出火腿跟起司條，在地上的袋子裡翻出洋蔥與馬鈴薯。

「我有兩個朋友嫁給警察。」店長憂愁地說，「她們都後悔了。」  
「哦，」火神微笑道，「我知道。」

將麵團桿成麵餅，鋪在烤盤上。火神問她：「妳要在上面放什麼？熊……嗯，布朗，還是傑克，還是那個誰。」  
「放你想放的，什麼都可以。」店長說，「這是你的第一個披薩。」

披薩烤好後，他們將它放在詹姆士的盤子裡。火神心血來潮，拿手機拍了張照，傳LINE給青峰。照片下跟著訊息道：『這個是戴著警帽的你。要考上啊』。

過了一會兒，青峰回他說：『誰看得出啊』。


	3. Chapter 3

「你知道一年中哪個月生意最慘嗎？」  
修車廠老闆從升降台上小心爬下來，一邊問他上個月新找來的修車工。

火神坐在一個舊輪胎上吃便當，「嗯，十一月？」  
「不，是十二月！」  
「上個月你說十一。」  
「是嗎？這個月我覺得是十二。」

老闆踩過一地的工具，拖過另一個輪胎坐在火神旁邊。  
「你覺得我們要倒了嗎？」  
「不會的，老闆。」  
「那我可以先不給你工資嗎？」  
「喂！不行。」

老闆拖著下巴看著他，「你很貴的。我現在在想，我請人幹嘛？根本沒車要修。」  
「你要辭掉我？」  
「再看看，再看看。」

老闆是個愁容滿面的新婚男子。在沒有生意的時候，火神得聽他對婚姻疑神疑鬼，懷疑剛結婚的妻子與野男人有染，害怕銀行裡的積蓄被狗男女盜用。

「女人是很厲害的。」他深沉地說，「火神，別找女人，你這樣的不行，一定會被她們耍得團團轉。」  
「我才不會被耍得團團轉。」  
「一個人單著好。跟別人住在一起，還睡一張床，你不覺得很可怕嗎？你怎麼了解身邊躺著的是什麼人？」  
「很可怕嗎？」火神不能理解。  
「所以我說，你這樣的不行。」老闆說，「你根本沒有防備。」  
「要防備什麼？」

老闆恨鐵不成鋼地搖搖頭。  
「算了。總之不要讓別人住在你家，睡在你的床上。」  
「呃……」  
「絕對不行，絕對不行。女人是很厲害的。」  
「那不是女人，可以嗎？」

老闆瞪大眼睛，「絕對不行，絕對不行！」  
「朋友也不行？」  
「朋友──呸，人是沒有朋友的。你不知道什麼是朋友。」

火神再次露出不能理解的表情，「什麼是朋友？」  
「什麼是朋友，什麼是朋友？」老闆對著升降台上一台中古車發問，這時鐵門外路過一條野狗。他指著牠，「那種可以算朋友。」  
「我不喜歡狗。」火神說。  
「那你就是個沒朋友的人。」老闆殘酷地說。  
「啊？這麼慘？」  
「不慘，人是不需要朋友的。」

這超出火神的思維範疇。他低頭繼續吃便當。

「你那個假朋友──叫什麼名字？一定是去騙吃騙喝的，快點讓他滾蛋。」  
「沒那麼壞吧。」  
「他付房租了嗎？付飯錢了嗎？平時幫你做點什麼嗎？」看火神一直搖頭，老闆說：「看吧！養條狗好過一千倍。平時沒事還可以去遛呢。」  
「原來遛狗是休閒。」火神說。

「如果不跟非人類的動物保持互動，人就會變壞。」  
「是嗎？」  
「你的假朋友叫什麼名字？」  
「嗯？青峰。青峰大輝。」  
「大輝，聽起來像個假名字。也許是越獄犯冒充的。」  
「不是，」火神認真地說，「我們認識很多年了。」  
「也許是幼年犯案，現在還沒逮到。」  
「不會吧。」  
「有沒有照片？」老闆問，「這種事情，看臉就知道。」

火神想了想，從口袋裡摸出手機。有一張陌生遊客幫他們兩拍的合照。那是在北海道JR Tower三十八樓的展望台上。晚霞下的雪城美得連青峰都驚呆了。本來他還為了花一頓飯錢排隊搭人擠人的電梯在發火呢。  
「一個人如果想跳樓的話，」青峰對著腳下的城市說，「就得爬這麼高。他才知道自己想不想跳。」  
「有道理啊。」火神傻傻地說。

此時看著這張照片，火神不禁微笑起來。當他翻看兩人的照片，都會想念那些與青峰度過的歡樂時光。

「我看看。」老闆搶過去，「啊，這裡是哪？展望台？你們竟然上去展望台，年輕人就是有膽子。」  
「有什麼好怕的？」火神問。  
「站得離神太近會被雷劈的。」老闆說，「哦，這個人……嗯，我看他眉宇之間有肅殺之氣。」  
「不是吧，那已經是他心情很好的一張了。」  
「你還搭他的肩膀，真是不怕死啊。」  
「會怎麼樣？」  
「我很擔心。這樣不行。你不能讓這種人住在你家。」  
「到底是哪種人？」火神問。  
「我真的為你害怕。」老闆將手機還給他，緊緊皺著眉頭。  
「不要怕，我們都認識多久了。而且我能被怎麼樣啊？」  
「毫無防備、毫無防備。」老闆搖著頭說。「如果我剛在便當裡下毒，你現在就死了。」  
「啊？」火神差點把便當掉在地上。  
「當然，我不會這麼做。因為你的屍體太大了，我很難處理。」  
「什麼啊。」

這個時候，鐵門外開進來一輛深棕色的休旅車。火神正從便當裡抬頭看。老闆突然一把抓住他的上臂。  
「奇怪！」他說，「是輛寶馬。」  
「奇怪？」  
「寶馬不會來這裡。寶馬都去找代理廠。」  
「也許代理廠今天沒開。」火神安慰他。因為他又開始焦慮。

從車上下來一個比火神大不到兩歲的年輕人，頭髮染得黃黃綠綠，黑色襯衫釦子只扣一半，露出裡頭的淺色背心，腳上套馬靴，緊身褲，腰帶上掛著好幾條銀鍊。

「沒品味的小富二代，開爸爸的車。」老闆在火神耳邊嘀咕，「這輛車也太老土了。」  
「我覺得很帥！」火神真誠地說。

年輕人走向他們，「換保險桿，有沒有得換？還有底盤給我弄弄，刮到的地方重新噴個漆。有沒有我這個顏色？」

兩人站起來。火神把便當放到一邊。老闆繞著車走了半圈，俯身去看前保險桿。「你這是怎麼撞的？是不是撞死人了？」  
「喂，你怎麼說話的。」年輕人說。

火神從後拉了老闆一下，對車主說：「保險桿有得換。噴漆的話色可以調，您再看滿不滿意。或是回原廠噴漆更保險點。」  
年輕人的視線轉向他，「就都給我噴一噴吧。我也不用先看了。要多久可以取？」

火神看著老闆，老闆一臉不干我事的看著別處。

「噴漆的話，下午應該能乾。」火神說，「我們車廠的摩托車你騎一輛走，下午弄好了再給你打電話。」  
「慢慢弄。」他說，「我不急。」

火神陪他走到車廠備用的一排摩托車旁，幫他把大鎖打開。年輕人留下電話給他，還提了句：「你幫我用，全部都讓你用。我不要另一個人。」  
火神聽了想笑，就答應他：「好，我幫你處理。」

小富二代揚長而去。老闆說：「我本來沒要接的。你這麼熱情幹嘛？」  
「你還不接！不是都要倒店了嗎？」  
「哼，你不知道這種人在想什麼。我看他的臉，比你那個朋友還陰險。」  
「啊？青峰才不陰險。」  
「反正這輛車我是不碰的。」老闆站得遠遠的。  
「好，我來，行嗎？都讓我來。」火神捲起袖子。

整個中午加下午，老闆都懶懶坐在一邊看著火神忙碌。一切處理完畢，噴漆在陽光下曬乾後，整輛車閃耀著跟火神頭髮同樣的光芒。他心裡很喜歡，站在一邊看了很久。

「怎麼樣，想要一輛車嗎？」老闆在他身後問。  
「想。」火神說，「不要這麼貴的。中價位國產車就好。」他期待哪天跟青峰一起去挑車，也許他們會看上同款車型，不會像這台這麼漂亮，配備這麼高級，但這都無所謂。他想要跟青峰一起存錢買車。

跟年輕人聯絡後，對方來時一句話也沒說就開走了。火神目送他遠去。太陽下山後，他收拾東西回家。現在的代步工具是大學時代的二手摩托車。沿途上寒風橫掃過他的身體，但無損今天的好心情。

回到家裡，火神在玄關脫掉外套。室內一片陰暗，客廳有道微光，電子音效叮叮噹噹。火神正要開燈，就聽到青峰喊他：「別開。」  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「嗯？在實戰模擬。」

火神走進客廳。青峰窩在地上的棉被裡對著電視，手裡拿著搖桿。螢幕上是瑪莉歐在水管裡踩蘑菇。  
「什麼實戰模擬啊！」  
「我是瑪莉警探，」青峰說，「奉命調查水管謀殺案。看！發現證據，一朵毒蘑菇。」

火神也在地上坐下，看著青峰鑽出水管吃金幣。  
「怎麼出來了？」火神問，「犯人是誰？」  
「你傻啊，犯人會躲在水管裡嗎，犯人都躲到最後面享福去了，我現在要去找。」  
在途中，他吃掉蘑菇長大了一倍。

「竟然還有人在玩紅白機……」火神對著主機感嘆。  
「怎麼樣，很有年代感？」  
「至少升級任天堂吧。」  
「才不。就是要紅白機才帶感。這台是我爸送給我的，青峰家的傳家寶。」  
「你們家好窮啊。」  
「喂！」

之後，他遭遇魔王被打死了。  
「好弱！」火神說。  
「唉。」青峰裹著棉被朝後躺下，「我還幹警察嗎？邪不勝正都是騙人的，警察就這樣死在壞人手裡。」  
「那是你的問題。」火神躍躍欲試，撿起青峰扔下的搖桿，按下重啟鍵，「我來！」

兩分鐘後。  
「喂，火神。」  
「嗯？」火神沉迷在瑪莉歐的歷險裡。  
青峰將腦袋鑽到他懷裡。  
「你、別鬧！我miss掉一個蘑菇。」  
「別玩了，瑪莉。」  
這時，火神口袋的手機震動起來。

「瑪莉，有人呼叫你。」把頭枕在火神腿上的青峰說，後腦一麻一麻。  
「幫我接一下！」火神忙著猛按按鈕，躲避暴衝的烏龜。

青峰故意去摸他後口袋，從腰開始往下摸。  
「在前面、在前面！」火神說。  
「哪啊？」  
「前面口袋！」  
青峰的手插進他後腰帶裡，今天沒繫皮帶。他的手伸了進去，揉按他的尾椎。

「喂，你在摸哪裡。」火神向前挪了下腰，還是捨不得放開搖桿，「等一下，先幫我接電話！」  
「什麼電話？在哪？」青峰爬起來，另一隻手去摸他的胯部。火神又掙一下。震動停了。

「好了，他掛了，你別摸我啦。」  
「嗯？不回電嗎？也許是重要的電話，我幫你找找……」青峰的手在他褲子拉鍊處游移，一邊親吻他的頸側。火神一身雞皮疙瘩。

「等一下，你是……？我不要在客廳。地板很硬。」  
「那你要在哪？水管裡嗎？」青峰在他耳邊問，右手解開他的褲扣伸進去。  
「我玩完這關……」火神掙扎道。  
「你玩啊。」青峰的手探進他的內褲。  
火神的背僵了一下，「冰！」  
「那你讓我熱起來。」

火神對著螢幕咬著牙。被包覆住的感覺太好了，連溫度都可以忽略。青峰慢慢磨擦起來，像在摸自己的一樣親密。火神從喉嚨裡發出像嘆息的聲音。

手機又震動起來。

「嘖！」青峰不耐道，「是哪個討債鬼啊？」  
火神放下搖桿。青峰粗魯地將他按倒在地，「過來這裡……」他抖開棉被包裹住兩個人，把火神拖到身下狠狠吻他。

兩人分開後，火神氣息不穩地說：「我剛是在車廠……」  
「隨便啦，等下再洗。」

青峰讓他起來點，把棉被塞到他身體下。火神環住他的肩膀，讓他把手從自己的套頭衫下擺伸進來。  
他的手撫過青峰的後腦，把他拉下來。兩人緊緊相貼。隨著青峰在他衣服裡滑動的手，火神摟緊他的腦袋，親了下他的脖子。這個節奏不太對，忽快忽慢。既像是要享受性，又像是急著解決。火神都不知道自己更傾向哪個。

這時手機第三次震動。青峰罵了一聲。  
火神放開手，躺在棉被裡看著青峰笑，一邊去摸自己的口袋，「不行，我得接……這應該是重要的。」  
青峰俯下身來吻他，火神偏開臉看著手裡的手機，「我老闆、我老闆！讓我接一下。」

「管他的……」青峰說，故意整個人壓在他身上。  
火神按下通話鍵：「喂？抱歉，老闆，我剛在……」

「來車廠，」老闆簡短地說，「出問題了。」


	4. Chapter 4

老闆、火神、年輕的車主，他們一起站在那台紅棕色寶馬打開的引擎蓋前。

「有東西被換掉了。」車主說。  
「被換掉了？」火神問，低頭看著這台車的內部。

他沒轉過彎來。車主說的話，在他聽來就像是：「猜猜什麼被換掉了？」他還真的站在那裡認真思考，想幫忙解決問題。

「車子出問題了嗎？」火神問。  
「別裝傻了。」年輕人說，「現在把東西換回去。」  
「換什麼？」  
年輕人不說話，只是看著他。火神轉頭去看老闆。老闆一臉焦慮。

「發動機故障燈亮了，剎車的感覺不對。你們偷東西技術也好點吧？」  
火神驚訝地看著他，「偷東西？」  
「我們才不會偷你的，」老闆接口說，「我們只偷勞斯萊斯。」

年輕人掃了車廠一圈，將目光投向升降台上的中古車。

火神還不明所以，對他說：「我只幫你換保險桿，沒有動車殼裡的東西。」  
「我會回原廠去檢查。」年輕人說，「你現在把零件換回去的話，我可以假裝沒有這事。不然到時候就難看了。」

「我說我沒換啊！」火神說，「你想怎麼樣？」  
年輕人又看向升降台上的中古車。  
火神很生氣，「老闆！你把它降下來。」  
「不用了，」年輕人的手搭上引擎蓋，將它用力蓋下，「我會直接找警察來。」

老闆嚴肅地說：「我們不找警察。」  
「那就把東西換回去。」  
「我說了，我們不會偷你的東西。」  
「那你請的小弟呢，你能保證？你都盯著？」年輕人拉開車門坐上駕座，發動車子。

回到家裡，青峰在看晚間體育節目。看火神進門，他躺在沙發上說：「怎麼沒買點吃的回來？好餓。」  
「你自己為什麼不去買？」火神說。  
「外面很冷嘛。」  
火神忍了一下，才沒一腳踩爛地上的紅白機。

他在浴室脫掉外衣，將浴缸堵起來，放水。平常習慣沖澡，但現在他想放鬆一下。

火神靠著牆等待，雙臂盤在胸前。他想到一件事。不管哪個時間點踏進家門，青峰有可能在做任何事，只除了一件──讀那本備考書！就沒見他讀過。  
火神又想到那個披薩，氣悶感更明顯了。青峰都不在乎，是他自己在一頭熱。

他注視著緩慢上升的水位。這浴缸為了配合自己的身高買大號的，缺點就是放水都得等很久。但他不想出去，不想交談。

火神閉上眼睛。他的思緒在蒸氣裡慢慢模糊，直到浴室門從外側被敲了一下。  
「喂，」青峰說，「我去買吧。你想吃什麼？」

火神睜開眼睛。他聽見北風刮過浴室的窗戶。

「喂？」青峰問。  
「不要出去了，外面很冷。」火神說，「等我一下。等下看看家裡有什麼可以弄來吃的。」  
「不等你。已經要餓死了。快點，你想吃什麼？」  
「那……」他說，「都可以，你在附近隨便買吧。穿多一點。」

那天他們沒談論寶馬的事。它的主人就這樣開著它離開了。這事似乎就這麼過去，直到警察真的來到他們的車廠。沒有搜查令，只是「想要了解狀況」。

「火神……」  
警察來時火神不在。過了一天他才去車廠。老闆將情況轉述給他聽。

「他到底想要幹嘛？」火神問。  
老闆湊過來，伸手按住火神的手臂。  
「我以為沒問題，就讓他們看了。結果……那輛中古車裡，真的有不屬於它的零件。」  
火神一臉迷惑。老闆注視著他的眼睛，「火神，你懂嗎？」

「不懂。」他說，「你覺得是我換的？」  
「不，不！我沒懷疑你。」老闆拿開手，「可是，這無法解釋……為什麼兩輛車的零件會被調換？」  
「我不知道。」

老闆打開引擎蓋讓他看。不屬於它的有一顆傳感器、幾塊電腦板、變速箱電腦、ABS幫浦，還有安裝在後車主機盒的倒車雷達。

「這些都是那輛寶馬的嗎？」火神問。  
「要拿回原廠鑑定了。」  
「可是，這不是我……」  
「先把東西還回去。」老闆說，「如果這樣解決就好辦了。」

他們將這些零件取出來，通知年輕人開車來換。他把車停在車廠裡，看著火神忙前忙後把零件安回去。「小心點，別把其它東西碰壞了。」

火神在車後幫他裝倒車雷達時，年輕人走到他的身邊。  
「喂，小子，你有車嗎？」

火神上半身探在後車廂裡，本不想理他。他又在旁追問了幾次。火神才說：「沒有。」  
「那輛不是你的？」他指著中古車。火神搖了下頭。「那你幹嘛換？」  
「我沒換！」  
「你好好道個歉，也許我可以不追究。」  
「我說我沒換。我要你的零件幹嘛？」

火神將控制盒安裝好，把線頭整理過最後一遍，正要從後車廂裡抽身。年輕人突然從上將廂門往下一壓。  
這短短的兩秒裡，火神應變不及，只來得及退出上半身。廂蓋發出輕微的摩擦聲。他身體一抖，直接跪倒在車尾後，前額磕上車牌。

他的右下臂被夾在車廂裡。

「啊，抱歉……」年輕人將廂門向上拉開。  
火神跪著又抖了幾下，突然像彈簧一樣跳起，左拳揮出。年輕人直直摔了出去。

「火神、火神！」老闆喊道。  
火神上去想補他兩腳。老闆在混亂裡插進兩人之間，「好了，冷靜點！別這樣！」  
年輕人連滾帶爬鑽進駕駛座。火神伸手要拉他。他趕忙發動車子，烙下一句：「不會就這麼算了！」狠踩油門離去。

老闆還驚疑不定，對遠去的車尾罵道：「這人搞什麼？」

火神右臂平放，拳頭握緊再放鬆。他痛得額上青筋浮現。  
「沒事吧。」老闆問他，「夾到哪了？」  
「沒事。」  
「最好去醫院看看。不要傷到骨頭了。」  
火神聽了臉色慘白，輕輕揮動下臂，左手握住手腕往下摸一遍。

「怎麼樣？」  
「沒事……」火神說，「只是嚇了一跳。」  
「你要把我嚇死了。」老闆說，「在我車廠揍人可不行啊，有私仇去外面解決。」

他們今天還有兩輛車要處理。火神撐了一會兒，發麻的指頭根本握不住工具。他的手臂無法翻轉，又抖得厲害。老闆在旁看不下去，從他手裡搶走扳手。  
「算了別弄了。今天就這樣，回去吧。」  
「抱歉。」

老闆揮揮手趕他走。火神放下袖子，去牽自己的機車。從車廠離開，才騎短短幾百公尺路，他就已經快不行了。騎車根本是折磨。催油門時，手腕轉動，下臂也連著抽痛。一痛就不自主地抖，一抖油門就催不穩，車子時快時慢，危險地行駛在路間。天氣又冷，很快他的右臂就沒有知覺了。

好不容易回到住處附近，火神將車停在藥妝店前，進去買了放在保冷櫃的冰袋。想到要將這東西貼在皮膚上，他牙齒咬得更厲害了。在心裡反覆痛揍那個年輕車主。

「這是？」青峰見到時，他的下臂已經完全腫起來了。  
火神坐在沙發上，小心把袖子捲起。他試了幾次，都無法把冰袋放上去。實在太痛了。  
「暖氣開強一點，」火神咬著牙說，「我快凍死了。」  
「這是跟魔王戰鬥的結果嗎？」青峰問。

火神又試了幾下，最後趴在沙發上，右臂向前平放，用冰袋按住。電視裡，大學的橄欖球球員正在衝鋒陷陣。青峰故意擠著他趴下。火神沒抗議。這樣還溫暖點。

「怎麼了，瑪莉？」  
「被後車廂夾了。」  
「笨手笨腳的。」青峰隨便下結論，讓火神更火大。  
「才不是！可惡……」他左手握拳狠捶了沙發幾下，又鬱悶地趴回去，從左臂裡露出眼睛看橄欖球員撞在一起。

青峰還想再問，火神又開始喊冷。他從後面抱住他，在他的後頸吐氣。直到火神受不了要掙開，才安分地趴在他身上重新把他摟緊。

「你好溫暖。」火神滿意地咕噥，都快睡著了。他的身體有兩個溫度相衝突：冰袋的，還有青峰的。  
青峰揉了下他的頭髮，「別睡啊，小心冰過頭要截肢了。你骨頭沒事吧？」  
「嗯……」  
「我看一下。」青峰伸手去碰冰袋。  
「沒事。還能騎車。」  
「那也還能做飯了。」青峰故意說。  
「不能。」火神閉著眼睛搖了下頭，「做不了，不做了。只能躺著看電視……像你一樣。」  
「喂……」

綠色隊服的球員抱球達陣觸地得分時，火神在青峰懷裡睡著了。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上，火神被LINE的提示音吵醒。他迷迷糊糊伸右手去摸，立刻「啊」的一聲痛清醒了，從床上坐起來。冰敷的效果小於期望。火神在棉被裡捲起袖子來看，比昨晚更腫一點。是他全身最熱的地方。

今天是陰天，空氣又乾又冷。但有一份日式早餐在餐桌上等他。這個早晨還沒這麼糟。  
「你出去了？」火神問盤腿坐在沙發上的青峰。他一身運動裝扮坐著發抖。  
「嗯，去慢跑。」  
火神一臉沒聽過慢跑這詞的表情，把所有配菜夾一輪到飯碗裡，端到客廳坐在青峰身邊。電視正在播晨間新聞。

「我們應該要列個購物清單。」青峰說。  
「清單？」  
「第一個，買個暖桌。」  
「我們都裝暖氣了。」  
「不夠！」青峰誇張地抖了好幾下，「你懂不懂暖桌的浪漫啊！在冬天裡最冷的一天，我們可以在那裡面搞……」  
「好，行了。」火神說，「你想買你去賺！」  
「我開始賺錢的時候，就沒暖桌什麼事了。」青峰撐著頭說，「先從車子開始買吧。」

新聞正播到北海道的雪景剪輯，青峰又抖了幾下說：「是不是沒車不行？你那台二輪的，一下雪就騎不出去了。」  
「你可以搭地鐵。」  
「唉，你懂不懂有車的浪漫。在這種下雪天，我們可以把車停在街角窩在裡面搞……」  
「你的浪漫就是搞嗎！」  
「你終於get到了。」  
每次青峰說英文，火神就會莫名火大。

青峰靠在沙發椅背上，轉頭來看火神，「如果不想買車的話，在地鐵也可以啊──」  
火神正在與納豆奮戰，懶得理他。青峰看著他僵硬的動筷動作，突然搶過筷子夾了一大口飯送到自己嘴裡。

「喂！」火神不滿道。  
「筷子是這樣用的，海歸。」  
「我會用啊！只是現在手痛。」  
青峰又夾走一塊烤魚吃掉。  
「你別搶！」火神說。  
「要不要我餵你？」  
「不要。」

火神換手端碗，搶回青峰手裡的筷子。他嘗試了下誠凜時期的左手特訓，仍然成效不彰，最後直接把臉埋在飯碗裡了。  
「你幾點的班？」青峰問他。  
「晚班……」火神忙著咀嚼，好不容易都嚥下去後，他擱下碗拿起一旁的手機，「但我等下要去市區一趟，買店裡要的東西。店長說他們要弄聖誕裝飾，喊我去幫忙。」  
「啊？獨臂俠能幹嘛？」  
「獨……什麼？」  
「我說你連納豆都夾不起來能幹嘛？」  
「我夾得起來！」  
青峰聳聳肩，靠著椅背不說話了。

經歷昨天的馬路歷險記，火神決定搭地鐵去市區。他全副武裝，圍上圍巾套上毛衣──那是青峰在旁看不下去他僵硬的動作，粗魯地幫他套好的。  
「我說，你的手是不是斷了？」  
「沒斷，明天就會好。我走了。」火神在玄關套上球鞋。  
「喂喂，你這樣怎麼騎車？我載你。」  
「沒關係，我搭地鐵。」  
「不行！你會迷失在地鐵系統裡的。」  
「才不會！」  
「你這個殘障上地鐵，人家還得給你讓座，太麻煩別人了。」  
「我才不是殘障，還有，手受傷幹嘛給我讓座？」  
「少囉嗦，我載你。」

反正他也沒辯贏青峰過。火神背著包坐在機車後座，等著青峰因為騎車太冷喊後悔。他左手摸了一下身前的青峰外套，「你是不是穿太薄了。」  
「才不會，北海道人都堅強地活著呢。我們這樣的……」騎了一段路後，青峰終於牙齒打顫說不下去了。他用羨慕嫉妒恨的眼神掃射過往汽車。

騎車時前方受風，青峰等於是幫火神擋風了。火神坐在後頭心裡正感動，青峰突然減速靠路邊停車。  
火神抬頭，是間醫院。  
「嗯？」  
「你去拍個片子吧。」安全帽下的青峰說。  
「沒斷啦。」  
「就確定一下。」

也許是曾經身為運動員的自覺，加上一些前例，青峰對傷害處理較為謹慎。

火神報了骨科拍了片，讓醫生確認他的骨頭完好無事。退到走廊上，剛在四處晃悠的青峰問他：「咖啡要不要？熱的。」  
「好。」  
「購物清單第二個，」文青青峰說，「買台咖啡機。」  
他們喝著販賣機的咖啡。青峰問：「斷了嗎？」  
「沒斷！挫傷而已。」  
「可惜了，以後沒人給你讓座。」  
「本來就不會有。」

這時火神的手機響了。是車廠老闆。他接起來：「喂？」  
「火神……」老闆的語氣跟上次一模一樣，「來車廠。」  
通話立刻掛斷。火神愣了下。

「誰啊？」青峰問。  
「車廠老闆。」  
「把他電話刪掉。」  
「不行。我得過去……你載我去車廠行嗎？」

想要說「不行」的青峰載著火神前往車廠。他覺得自己有點人太好了，上次這麼善良是初中的時候。

「車廠是什麼顏色的？」騎到車廠所在區域，這裡的店家五顏六色，青峰眼花撩亂。  
「嗯？算灰的吧。還沒到，在街底那邊。」

騎到街底，兩人都驚呆了。青峰問他：「這是灰的嗎？」  
「這、這……」火神瞪著車廠拉下一半的鐵捲門。

門上、牆上、整個車廠的外壁上，全都被人用噴漆噴上各種汙言穢語。鮮紅的、暗紅的、白的、藍的、黃的。從遠處看，火神還以為車廠也搞起聖誕裝飾了。

老闆從鐵捲門裡探頭出來，看到火神。他鑽出店外，把鐵捲門拉下來。上頭血紅色的四個大字：偷換零件。

「你看我還怎麼做生意啊？」老闆喊道，「這人也太缺德了。」  
火神盯著那四個字蹦出兩字：「報警！」  
老闆抓耳撓腮，瞥見一旁拿下安全帽的青峰說：「哎，這不是大輝嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「聽說你混黑社會。」  
「什麼？」  
「幫個忙擺平一下。」

青峰不明白地看向火神，火神還對著鐵捲門發楞。

「火神，怎麼辦才好？」老闆問他。  
「報警。」火神說。  
「不行，我們不能找警察。」老闆陰鬱道，「我不相信警察……」  
青峰又「啊」了一聲，雖然他還不是警察。

「我要先把這些清掉。」老闆指著店裡說，「剛剛試了下，普通的清洗劑還洗不掉。急死了。」  
「塗鴉噴漆要用特殊洗劑。」青峰說。  
「哦，你常噴是吧？」  
「老闆！」火神說，「不能洗掉就算了。」  
他的手還在痛，他心裡還火著呢。

「算我求你了，先洗掉吧，被人看到太不好了。」老闆說，「多一個人看到都不好，人家會誤會的。」  
火神皺著眉頭。老闆又問青峰：「你說的特殊洗劑哪裡有，可以弄到嗎？」  
「弄得到，賣場就有。」  
「麻煩你們，麻煩你們。」老闆說著，焦慮地站在火神身邊，跟他一起看著鐵捲門。  
不知道發生什麼事的青峰也站在那看。  
直到有路人停下來一起看時，老闆才回神將鐵捲門拉上去。

「火神，可以幫我這個忙嗎？」路人走後，老闆問火神。  
站在一旁的青峰想：可以。只要用這種口氣，這種問法，火神就會說：可以。


	6. Chapter 6

「聖誕樹到了！」店長從座椅上跳起來說。

一輛貨車停在布朗柯妮店門前，載著他們訂的聖誕樹。這是一棵萬中選一的樹。他們已經翻了兩個禮拜的聖誕樹型錄了。

店長對坐在原位的火神說：「火神，麻煩你。」  
「我來。」坐在另一邊的青峰說。

店長跟他一起走出店外。核對簽收後，青峰扛起這棵比他還高的樹，橫搬進店裡。他在店門裡把它立直一看，立刻嫌棄道：「這是什麼醜樹啊。」

「啊，別這樣，」店長說，「那是火神挑的。」  
「什麼，怎麼讓他挑呢。這傢伙審美完全不行。」  
「每棵樹都長得一樣啊。」火神說。  
「看起來像送貨員剛在路上砍的。」  
「好啦，是還沒上裝飾的關係。」店長說，「我麻煩你們買的東西呢，有買到嗎？」

她打開青峰帶來的袋子，裡頭裝滿了娃娃機裡的米飛兔和泰迪熊。店長愣在那裡一會兒，才說：「怎麼是這兩隻？」  
「不是要熊跟兔子嗎？」青峰說。  
「是要布朗和柯妮。」  
「反正都長得差不多。」  
「你還說我審美不行，」火神插嘴道，「你更糟。」  
「這跟審美有什麼關係？不是說要熊跟兔子嗎？」青峰說。

店長將袋口合上遞給青峰，「多謝你，大哥。」  
「喂，這是什麼意思？」  
「我自己去買就可以了。」  
「不行，你給我把它們都掛上去啊！知道我夾了多久嗎？」

將聖誕樹安置在店門外，接了電線來上裝飾燈。青峰還想方設法要將泰迪米飛掛到樹上。店長求救道：「火神、火神！」  
「呃，青峰，」正在調整裝飾燈的火神說，「就別掛那個了。我等下去找找看哪裡有賣布朗柯妮。」  
「我管你的。」青峰說，「給我跟我的娃娃機魂道歉！」  
「對不起。」店長誠心道。

他們把聖誕樹留在冷風裡，繼續店內的裝飾。店長真的照火神說的弄來一箱小聖誕帽加貼圖組合，要將它們分給店裡所有的貼圖和娃娃公仔。店員負責貼矮的，青峰幫忙貼高的。

店長跟火神來到廚房。從門縫裡確定青峰專注在貼貼圖上後，店長湊到火神身邊小聲對他說：「這就是跟你一起住的朋友？」  
「青峰？對。」  
「他好兇。他平常不會對你兇吧？」  
「不會，他只是喜歡抱怨而已。」  
「那就好，我怕你……」

「喂。」廚房門突然被推開。店長嚇得整個人彈起。  
青峰皺著眉頭看著廚房裡的兩個人，「你們是要做菜嗎？」  
店長結巴道：「嗯……我們要嘗試一下……聖誕特餐的食譜。」  
「很急嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「不一定要今天做吧？」  
「哦……」店長愣愣地說，不明白對方的意思。  
「你們的主廚今天會來嗎？」青峰問。  
「會的，等下晚班時段他就來。」  
「好吧。」青峰要向外走，又停住腳步。他站在那裡猶豫了下，一臉不高興地扭頭回來。

店長和火神都愣愣看著他。  
「他的手受傷。」青峰說，生氣地瞪了火神兩眼，「你不會自己說嗎，啊？」  
「沒……」火神說。  
店長轉頭看著他，「受傷了？怎麼回事？」  
「沒事，小意外而已。」

在店長死纏爛打下，火神只好捲起袖子讓她看。她一臉震驚，「怎麼弄成這樣了？」  
「被車門夾了。」  
「噢，火神！你傳LINE告訴我就好了，還跑來上班。」  
「我又不是被車輾過。」火神說。  
「那今天就別做事了。」店長說，「吃點東西再回去吧。中午主廚熬好了一鍋湯。」

青峰走後，店長拍拍火神說：「我說錯了，你的朋友人很好的。」她對青峰好感大增。這好感維持到十分鐘後走出店外，發現聖誕樹上掛滿泰迪和米飛為止。

***

火神的手恢復到能騎車後，年輕人的塗鴉藝術又給了他們驚喜。火神從遠處騎過來就看見了，胃裡一沉。他的手已經要好了，那傢伙還敢來惹他，簡直找死。

這次老闆沒有扯著他嚷嚷。火神停好車子，就看到他安靜地用之前青峰買過去的特殊洗劑噴在鐵捲門上。  
火神在一邊看了一會兒，說：「老闆，我想要報警。」  
「大輝真是怪力呀，」老闆說，「上次他到底是怎麼刷的？我都刷不掉。」

火神接過刷子，兩手握緊朝「偷換零件」的起首施力。右手仍然在痛，但他面不改色把第一個字刷去。  
「報警吧。」他說。  
「沒關係，他不會再來了。」老闆說。  
「為什麼？」  
「不會再來啦。」老闆揮揮手說。

特殊洗劑用完了，這時他們還剩大半鐵捲門跟一面牆沒處理。火神左手握住右臂，站在門前看了一會兒，突然抬腳狠踹了鐵捲門一下。門軌「鏗鏘」一聲巨響。老闆嚇得退了兩步。

鐵門的震動停止後，火神轉頭看著老闆，又交替看著鐵捲門。他的臉上浮現一種孩子氣的迷惑，默不作聲又繼續徒勞刷起下一個字。門上只剩下稀薄的泡泡。

「火神……」老闆說，「你為我想想，門上有這種字，警察來車廠，這件事會被傳成怎樣？我不能報警。那個人的零件被換掉了，他把照片發給我。懂嗎？他有存證起來。報警不知道會變成怎麼樣。」

火神沒說話。他雖然火爆脾氣，卻不想用暴力解決問題。他尋求另外的解決方法。在火神心底深處，他相信警察會幫忙，一部分是學生時代的單純信念，另一部分是因為青峰。

「只要把這些刷掉就好。」老闆像在安撫他似地說。  
「你怎麼知道他不會再來？」  
「我已經給他錢了。」

火神睜大眼睛轉過頭來。老闆站在原地迎向他的視線。  
「你……？」火神說。  
「他的幾個零件調換的時候有點毀損，」老闆小心地說，「我把那些零件的錢賠給他了。」  
「賠是什麼意思？」  
「嗯……唉，你不懂嗎？這就是他的目的。」  
「我不懂啊！」火神繼續刷起顏色變淡的第二字，用力得發抖，「憑什麼給他錢？」  
「只要他離我們車廠遠一點……」老闆說。

所有泡泡都消失後，第二個字仍然清晰可見。火神扔下刷子，從口袋拽出車鑰匙，「我去把錢要回來。」  
「火神！別這樣。」老闆說，「這件事就這樣算了吧，拜託了，拜託你。」  
「不！我不要這樣。」  
「反正你也不知道他住哪。」老闆說，一邊希望火神沒記下人家的車牌。  
他好像也真的沒有，一臉被難倒的站在那裡。

「聽我的，就這樣吧。」老闆說，「沒事的，孩子。當作是個教訓。我不是一直都這麼說嗎？不能沒有防備。以後我會在車廠裝監視器。」

「你……你給了他多少？」火神問。

***

夕陽餘暉下，鐵捲門上血紅色的大字像是某種藝術。火神一個人坐在人行道上看了很久。他告訴自己站起來，去買特殊洗劑。但他沒動。也許再十分鐘，也許半個小時。這段靜止的時間裡，他只是坐在那裡看著那些字。


	7. Chapter 7

被靜電電怕的青峰踹開家門。門片鉸鍊「嘎吱」一聲。進入冬天後，他都用腳開關門，為了這個常被火神罵。  
這一次家裡靜悄悄的。青峰看了眼牆上掛鐘，放下球袋，把球鞋從腳上抖掉。他的手裡握著一只甜筒，進入室內就開始加速融化，在他的行走路徑上留下痕跡──穿過客廳，踏入走廊，踢開臥房門……坐在床上的火神抬眼看他。

「操！」被嚇著的青峰說，「你在啊？」  
「嗯。」  
火神對門和甜筒都沒有評語，目光只在青峰身上轉了下就低下頭去。他的手裡拿著本小冊子。

「那是什麼？」青峰問。  
「存摺。」  
「裡頭多少錢了？」  
火神皺著眉頭沒說話。青峰走到床邊，從他的手裡抽去看，「哦，不錯啊……我們再去吃頓好的吧。」

火神沒有回答，突然用力向後一摔，讓自己平躺在床上。  
「幹嘛？」青峰問。  
火神躺著看他，好像這時才發現他手上的甜筒。「怎麼有冰淇淋？」  
「贏的。這附近的小鬼老要找我挑戰。」青峰說，「要吃嗎？」  
「不要，冷。」  
「要試試嗎？」  
青峰俯下身去，將嘴唇印在他的額頭上。火神抖了一下，一動不動地讓青峰親。

青峰離開後，火神伸出左臂勾住他的脖子，把他拉回去。他們安靜地接吻。  
青峰的全身都是冰的，尤其舌頭。火神輕輕環抱住他，讓他貼近自己。兩人都有些情動時，青峰突然往後退開。

「等下、等下。」  
他失手把整只甜筒掉在床鋪上，冰淇淋漬染開一大片。  
火神只看了一眼，又看向青峰。就像是他現在只能處理一個訊息，其它都是微弱的雜訊。

「我懂了，」青峰說，「反正都髒了是吧？」  
他拉開外套拉鍊，露出裡面的球衣。火神抓住他的衣角一拉。青峰重心不穩，直接栽在他身上。  
火神哼了聲，右手被壓在下面。

「急色鬼。」青峰罵他，一邊挪開身體。  
被他的體重壓下來，火神一陣緩不過氣，側躺著沒動。青峰脫掉外套，把火神扳過來，摸了下他的臉。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「沒、沒事。」  
「那你選個姿勢。」  
火神一時臉色脹紅，結巴了下才說：「都可以……」

在床上他有時很直接，有時又突然不知所措。如果青峰不是這麼了解火神，一定會覺得這是欲擒故縱。  
他把暖氣調更高些，跪到床上去，握住火神右手腕調整位置，「放好別動啊，等下又壓著了。你要脫嗎？」  
冬天裡，他們有時全脫有時半脫，有時只解褲扣。青峰又開始想未來的暖桌。

火神點了下頭，捲起針織衫的下襬，掙扎將右手退出袖口。青峰握住他的手肘，「算了，這樣就好。」

火神固執地又扯了幾下。青峰只好幫他脫。幫火神脫衣服是他最會做的家務。他將針織衫扔到一旁，俯下身去。火神不滿地扯了下他的球衣，「脫掉。」  
「很冷。」  
火神伸出左手環住他，像要給他溫暖似地摩擦他的背部。「脫掉吧。」

「……操！」青峰說。他胸口發麻，話都講不好了，「你……你……到底是？」  
這話是「脫掉，冷的話我抱著你」的意思嗎……青峰突然脖子發燙，今天真是個純情的日子。

他摸到球衣下擺，把它從頭頂脫下。火神立刻抱住他的背，讓他壓在自己身上。擁抱的感覺就這麼好。看火神也情緒不高的樣子，青峰想這樣就可以了。

過了會兒，火神下半身擠了他一下。兩人都還硬著。年輕真好。  
青峰笑了起來，「你這傢伙，心情不好就找我發泄。」  
火神睜大眼睛，結巴道：「我沒、不是這樣。」  
「可以啊，我幫你。」  
「不是……」

火神期期艾艾，像是被老師誤會的小學生。青峰對他點點頭，從床頭摸來保險套和潤滑劑。  
他把火神的長褲褪下，將潤滑劑擠在手心裡暖著。火神從他指間抽走保險套，「今天不要戴。」

青峰都不知道說什麼好了。他低頭看著火神，將指頭擠進他的體內。  
火神閉上眼睛。他的大腿內側繃緊一下又鬆開。青峰傾過身去，在他額頭上親了下。直到感覺火神抵著他下腹的東西更加膨脹，他才加入第二根手指。

火神抓住青峰的手臂，顫抖地出了口氣，忍耐他給的刺激。  
隨著在身體裡抽動的手指，火神的手越抓越緊。他甚至不需要被碰到前列腺就可以產生快感，快感是心理上的。它從腰椎湧上，讓他咬緊牙關。  
他鬆開手往下摸去，探進青峰的褲頭。青峰哼了聲。

他在他褲子裡弄了幾下。青峰抽出手指，「行了，快爆了。」  
他褪下褲子，壓住火神的雙腿，讓他下半身貼向自己。  
「放鬆點。」

進入的時候，火神又閉上眼睛。他的臉上浮現痛苦，抬起雙臂環住青峰。青峰被他右臂抱住，有點緊張，「喂，你小心。」  
「熱……」火神說。暖氣有點太強了。  
「別抱著我。」

火神睜開眼睛，一臉驚訝。青峰嘖一聲，拍了下他的右臂，「你手放好。」  
火神茫然了會兒才反應過來，右手施力，把青峰壓向自己。「沒事，已經好了。」  
「你可以單手做伏地挺身嗎？」  
「行啊。」  
「才不行。」  
「行！」火神想撐坐起來。  
青峰又哼一聲，把他壓回去，順勢往前一挺腰。火神被他弄得抵著床抖了下。

青峰還是有點顧忌，只小幅度動作著。火神搭著他的背，把他拉下來親他。青峰覺得自己的兩個部位都要在對方身體裡融化了。

他在他體內緩慢抽送著，摩擦而起的熱度蔓延到腰間、胸口。火神漸漸有感覺，伸手到兩人之間握住自己的，隨著青峰的節奏撸動。

臨近高潮時，青峰突然拔了出去。火神胸口還起伏得厲害，一臉錯愕地看著青峰。  
青峰也在低喘，抵在他腿間摩擦了下，自己伸手去摸。在他打出來前，火神抓住他的手臂。

「不要……」  
「啊？」  
「進來、進來。」  
「我沒戴……」青峰提醒道。火神的回答是將他擁住。

他暗罵一聲，插進他的體內，抽插幾下在裡面達到高潮。火神繃緊身體，伴隨背脊的震動跟著射出。

青峰全身放鬆，壓在他身上。現在他很高興他們把上衣都脫了。他從火神的胸膛舔上去，到達下巴，再親一下他的臉。  
「怎麼樣？」他故意問道，「可以拔出來了嗎？」  
火神緊了下身體。青峰扳過他的臉，咬了下他的嘴唇。

火神讓他壓著，閉上眼睛，一臉倦容地把頭撇向一邊。  
「不要睡，」青峰拍拍他腦袋說，「起來洗澡。」  
「等下……」  
「還等，快起來。」  
火神突然睜開眼睛，伸手探向之前床鋪上碎掉的甜筒餅乾，撿過來吃掉。

「喂！你是餓了吧。」  
「別動。」火神說，「等下再……陪我躺會。」  
「你……」青峰忍耐道，「不要一直絞我。我又要硬了。」

火神放鬆身體，疲倦感湧上全身。在他漸漸沉底的意識裡，只感覺到青峰的重量。只有青峰。


	8. Chapter 8

「喂、喂？」青峰在門外敲了下門板，「你不要洗一洗睡著了。」

火神在浴缸裡撐坐起來一點，抹抹臉。在他的意識短暫抽離時，夢境裡浮現一個影像……紅棕色的休旅車停在太陽下，流線在光斑裡模糊。它像是某種動物，蟄伏不動，有氣息。火神感到一種隱約的憤怒……還不知道自己在氣什麼，又被青峰吵醒。

「火神？你小心別溺死。」  
「我醒著。」火神說，用力甩了下頭。  
「那說話。」浴室門外的青峰說，「一直說，說到你洗完。」  
「說什麼？」  
「嗯……從發生什麼事情開始說吧。」

火神吸了口氣，低下頭去，將整顆腦袋埋進水裡。這個動作又喚醒一些記憶。大學某個暑假兩人在新島度假時，火神不只拉著青峰玩衝浪，還找他去浮潛。浸泡在清澈見底的海水裡，魚群從他們的身體下游過去。火神在海裡放鬆全身，直到教練游到他身邊拍拍他。  
「你的朋友有點緊張！」

火神扭頭一看，青峰像誤闖海域的淡水魚一樣，對層層起伏的海波很不適應。他蜷著身體，整個上半身都攀著救生圈，腦袋一直留在海面上。火神飄到他的身邊，摘下面鏡和呼吸管問他：「你還好嗎？」

「這是什麼破管子！」青峰抱怨道，「我嗆到了！」  
「不會吧，漏水了嗎？」  
「不是說浮潛嗎？」青峰說，「為什麼要到超過兩米深的地方？」  
「別緊張。你穿著救生衣。」火神拍拍他。  
「這個救生衣也是破的。我看這游泳圈也快破了。」  
「不會破的。放輕鬆。把頭埋下去看看。」  
「才不要，這個管子真的破了。」  
「那你用我的。」火神將東西遞過去。青峰一臉要咬人地看著他。

「把頭埋下去看毛啊？這些魚超市多得是。有美人魚我才看。喂，我不陪你玩了，我要上岸。」  
「你也不常去超市。」火神說，但他還是對教練打了個手勢，拖著青峰的救生圈帶他往岸邊游去。  
於是，火神的潛水執照計畫就擱置了。他本來想在大學期間找青峰一起去考的。

「……小渾蛋。」  
火神從水裡冒頭，只抓到青峰上句話的尾巴。  
「你說什麼？」  
「我說是不是那個開寶馬的小渾蛋？」

第一次塗鴉噴漆事件那天，火神就跟青峰講了這件事的始末。那時青峰刷著車廠外牆，露出不可置信的眼神說：「你大學念禪學系嗎？脾氣變這麼好？這你也能忍？」

火神回想了下，不知道高中時發生什麼事讓青峰留下他脾氣很壞的印象。當時他被他們奇跡隊長攻擊，也完全沒還手啊。

「該不會又來噴了吧？」青峰繼續問。  
「我老闆給了他一筆錢。」火神說。  
「啊？」  
「那個人說他零件毀損了。」  
「毀損……那干你們什麼事？」  
「因為調換的關係，我不知道。」  
「呸！當然不要給啊，你們不給他能怎麼樣？」  
「我老闆就是給了。」火神說。  
「好吧，隨便，錢多沒地方花。」

兩人沉默了會兒。青峰突然「啊」一聲。  
「難道、你、是你給？」  
「是。」  
「什麼？為什麼？你老闆……」  
「不、不是，」火神說，「我老闆沒有要我拿錢。他也不讓我去找那個人。」  
「所以最後到底？」  
「我老闆給他一筆錢……」火神講話開始顛三倒四。  
「喂，你別告訴我，最後還是你給了。你剛看存摺幹嘛？」  
「是我給了。我能怎麼辦？」火神問。他已經夠煩了。  
「怎麼辦？你老闆怕事，你就讓他去負責、讓他去處理吧，你湊什麼熱鬧？」  
「我、我……」火神說，「可是我老闆根本沒碰過那輛車，我怎麼能讓他給？」  
「這是什麼邏輯？」

火神想要動腦，想要釐清問題，但他現在太累了，又累又氣。他本來就不善於思考難事。  
他楞楞看著浴室牆面，突然問青峰：「開寶馬的不都很有錢嗎，為什麼要做這種事？」  
「因為只有你和你老闆會嫌錢多。」青峰說。  
「我沒有嫌錢多。」  
「有，你這個富二代。」青峰沒好氣道，「是不是今天被坑了，明天就可以找爸爸要？」  
「你說什麼？我沒找我爸。這些錢都是我自己賺的。」  
「那你還不心疼？傻啊，就這樣送給那種人當零用錢花。」

火神狠狠握了右手臂一下。感覺到痛讓他清醒一點。他從變涼的水中站起來，打開花灑，把水力調到最強，填滿他們之間的沉默。他不想再和青峰說話了。

一切收拾完，已經過了晚餐時間。火神不管青峰，自己又抱著棉被悶頭睡去。不知道睡到幾點，才被人粗魯地搖醒。

「起來吃飯。」青峰說。聽他的聲音也繃著火。  
「不餓。」火神迷迷糊糊又要往棉被裡縮。  
「是嗎，但你在夢裡一直喊餓。」

火神腦裡鈍鈍地回想，剛在夢裡參加紅十字會辦的飢餓活動。人要倒楣，在夢裡都受罪。  
他睜眼看見床邊的青峰，下意識就要把他拉近來。青峰被他抱住說：「喂，等下，我們現在在吵架。」  
「真的？」火神茫然說，「吵什麼？」  
「你……算了，起來吃飯吧餓鬼。」


	9. Chapter 9

「有的，我們還有聖誕款。」NITORI的店員說，「最中間那張桌被是我們本月的銷量冠軍。」

著名家飾連鎖賣場的一樓，特別隔出了今年度的冬季專區。在木頭地板鋪成的區域裡，他們把各形各色的暖桌組裝起來，交錯陳列。火神站在木頭區外，店員對他微笑說：「沒關係，您可以走進來看。」

「打擾了。」火神說，但他沒動。「呃，如果像我這樣的身高，我們有兩個人，這樣桌型要買多大才夠……請問？」

「您可以坐進去試試。」店員說，「不過，我建議您買加大版長形的。我們最大款是寬兩百二十長兩百七十公分，高度另外可以再接。不過也要看客人使用習慣。有些客人只是平常用飯泡茶的，他們可能覺得長桌太占地。但也有些客人喜歡全身埋在暖桌裡睡覺，大小需求不一。」

火神突然想到糟糕的事。他低下頭去。

「任何桌型，現在都有搭配全套組合的折扣。」店員繼續說，「全套組合是暖桌本體一台、蓋被一條、地墊一塊、坐墊兩只。蓋被和地墊都分別有配合所有桌型的大小。如何？您有看上的蓋被款式嗎？」

「那個聖誕的……」火神說。  
「啊！」店員興奮道，「這款真的很不錯。羊毛被，北歐風。我們今年聖誕主推。同款還有褐色和綠色的。」  
「我喜歡紅色。」火神說。那是陳列出來的顏色。  
「我知道。」店員快嘴道，她意識過來自己說了什麼，不好意思地笑了，「不瞞您說，這已經是最後一套，我特別幫您預留的，因為您都來三次了嘛……」

「啊？謝謝……」火神沒發現自己被記住了。

「您是最適合它的客人。」店員說，「那麼坐墊和地墊可以搭同一套，也可以另外挑。您覺得呢？」  
「同一套就好。」接下來是關鍵部分，「那，請問，這個折扣是……怎麼算？」

「暖桌組合統一折扣九折。」店員拿過計算機，把每項的價格打上去，答答答，總和乘上零點九，將結果轉向火神。  
就算有所預備，他還是睜大眼睛，「這麼貴嗎？」

「暖桌組大概都這個價上下。您家裡是用暖氣的嗎？在六到八疊塌塌米空間，暖桌平均用電量只有暖氣的六分之一。使用得當的話，暖桌效期可以撐十多年以上沒問題。我們還有兩年的保固……」

火神看著計算機默默無語。他第一次來時，心裡的預算只比這個價低一點點，但之後發生寶馬後續事件，就讓他有些動搖了。  
這個早上他還和青峰一起討論年尾省錢計畫。青峰沒追問火神最後給老闆多少，那些零件會讓他爆血管的。

「省錢計畫第一個，」青峰說，「從你的飯量開始扣。」  
「啊？」  
「啊什麼，有意見嗎？」  
「有、有！這個不能扣，這是……必須的吧？」他想說生理需求，這詞彙太難了。  
「不，不必須。餓一頓又沒事。」  
「那你去餓！」  
「現在這是誰的錯啊？」青峰問。  
「是我的錯嗎？」  
「就是你的錯，不然是我的？」  
「我哪裡錯了？」  
「該硬的時候不硬。」  
「……什麼意思？」火神很生氣。  
「就是你聽到的意思。男人該硬的時候──要不要我教教你？」  
「不要啊！」火神在盛怒下接收不到色情的訊息，「我哪裡不硬了……有什麼辦法？」  
「你還可以打電話啊，陽痿專線。」  
「啥？」  
青峰一臉遺憾地搖頭。  
「什麼意思啊？」真讓人火大。  
「沒什麼，」青峰說，「只是覺得社會對你太危險了。」  
省錢計畫不了了之。

「怎麼樣呢？」店員打斷他的思緒，「沒關係，您可以再考慮。」  
火神面色凝重，目光在聖誕款桌被和計算機間游移。  
「我只是覺得它很適合您，這又是最後一套。」店員說，「而且，下個禮拜就是聖誕節了嘛。」

因為是聖誕節。美國童年冰室在一大早敲開他的窗戶說：是聖誕節！他們一起到廣場去看聖誕特別秀，改編自不知名名著的小劇場，扮相誇張的演員把糖果撒向小朋友們，摘下帽子說：聖誕快樂！他和冰室整個白天都在街上，比賽誰發現的櫥窗擺飾更漂亮。在一間著名百貨的入口上方，掛了個大型的加菲貓氣球。冰室指著告訴他：有一年掛的是老虎，可惜你沒看見。在他們路過的時候，加菲貓底下的喇叭對他們唱著聖誕歌。

入夜後Alex帶他們去市中心看「那棵」聖誕樹。它像是稀有動物，聖誕假期人潮不斷都湧來看它。他們加入在廣場上溜冰的人群，Alex幫他們拍照。附近的巧克力店是法國人開的，每一小塊都可以抵上兩頓飯錢。Christmas surprise! Alex說，一人挑一顆吧。兩個小朋友在展示櫃前猶豫好久。猶豫也可以這麼甜美呀。

晚餐時間，冰室說：來我家吧！我媽媽準備了火雞。Alex送他們回去。冰室的家門前停著一輛車，那是火神家的車。

在聖誕假期也一直加班的火神父親打開車門下來。他說：Hi, Taiga! 今天過得怎麼樣？辰也，你的靴子好酷！他跟他們的教練道謝，謝謝她照看他們一天。冰室有點捨不得，在他們要走時還追問不進來吃火雞嗎？

火神坐進副駕駛座。他好奇地問：你都忙完了？爸爸說，聖誕節只有聖誕老人才忙。不對，爸，火神說，聖誕老人是在平安夜出動的！不過今年沒看到他。

爸爸對著車玻璃說：晚了點，但他可以補來啊。就像我現在請假，將來也要補班哪。你想現在回家，還是四處晃晃？

街上沒什麼店是開的。火神說要回家。父親說，你知道為什麼店都關了嗎？因為聖誕節是屬於家人的，每個人都回家跟家人團聚了。

Merry Christmas, Taiga. 他摸摸沉默不語的兒子的頭。那天他們到睡覺前都沒有擁抱，但火神把那顆巧克力送給了爸爸。

因為是聖誕節。雖然青峰說美國人那套煩死了，就是個商人騙錢的日子。但火神在NITORI冬季特區對著計算機點頭說：「好，買了。」

***

「喂，說好的省錢呢？」青峰這句話差點讓火神打破一只碗。  
「什、什麼？」  
青峰指著一桌子的菜。

火神還在驚嚇中，結巴道：「這些是……超市聖誕特價，買的。」  
「騙誰啊，最近不漲就不錯了。」  
「你這傢伙，別坐下來啊！這裡沒你的飯。」  
「唔唔，火神，這道鹽放太少了。」  
「別吃啊你！」

填飽肚子後，青峰懶懶地靠在椅背上說：「多謝招待──」  
「沒想招待你。你吃太多了，這樣我吃不飽。」  
「啊？竟然對別人說『你吃太多了』，看看你自己吃的？」  
「我愛吃多少就吃多少！你要吃自己去做。」  
「怎麼那麼無情呢。我們好歹是同一張床上的交情啊──」  
「閉嘴。」火神說，「把青椒吃掉。」  
「啊，不了，我要吃自己去做。」  
「吃掉！」

火神扒著最後幾口飯，一邊問青峰：「聖誕節你要不要回家去過？」  
「啊？」  
「聖誕節要跟家人過。」火神解釋。  
「哦，這哪來的習俗？隨便啦。我爸媽又不在乎這個。」  
「我是說真的。」火神說，「我那天要上班，所以你可以，嗯，訂個餐廳帶你爸媽去吃，回家陪陪他們。」  
「那省錢計畫？」  
「當然是用你自己的錢啊！」

青峰撐著下巴看著他，說：「你幹嘛，一臉寂寞的。」  
「什麼啊？才沒有。」  
「『聖誕節要跟家人過』，好吧。」青峰說，「咦，那是幾號來著？」  
「……你，唉。」


	10. Chapter 10

大門喀啦一聲關上時，躺在床上的火神睜開眼睛。晨光穿透窗簾，映在木頭地板上。他愣愣看了會兒，才懊惱地呻吟一聲，推開棉被坐起來。青峰竟然比他早起！他的鬧鐘響時，人還神志不清，迷濛中只感覺有人推他、問他：「你早上有事？」

睡眠被打擾的火神露出抗議的表情，翻個身又睡去。印象裡青峰還唸了句：「沒事叫我設鬧鐘幹嘛！」就把它給關了。下一次火神醒來時，青峰已經出門了。

他抓過鬧鐘，不死心地瞪著它看。已經十點快半了。

前一晚是平安夜，亞洲年輕人的約會夜。火神在車廠待到傍晚。老闆在他要走時喊住他，支支吾吾了會兒，拿出把鑰匙來。  
「你那台二輪太窮酸了。騎它去載女孩子像話嗎？」  
「我沒有要載女孩子。」  
「像話嗎？」老闆瞪著他，「拿出點魄力，開我的車把她追到手。」  
「追誰啊？」  
「我當時就是這樣把我太太追到手的。」  
「好厲害。」火神說。  
「對，雖然我們已經要離了。」  
「啊？」  
「吃完聖誕大餐就離！」

老闆自得其樂地笑了半天，拍拍火神的背。  
「約會就好，約會就好。以後你有衝動想跟人求婚時，記住我的話啊。結婚了就會變成像我這樣。」  
「也不壞。」火神說。

「火神！」火神要坐進車子裡時，老闆喊了聲。  
「那件事，我一直想……唉，」他放棄地揮揮手說，「節日快樂啦。」

火神開著老闆的車回家。沿途路燈一盞一盞亮起來，像在迎接重要人士通過。火神望著眼前的路，想著自己的未來。他很少去想，也沒人會跟他談這個。走到大學畢業的關頭，每一件事都像被設定好般按步推動。工作、存錢、結婚？以後會怎麼樣？青峰又是怎麼想的？  
高中時期，他的教練麗子曾說：「火神的腦袋平常不用還好，一用就壞事。」所以過了下一個街口後，火神開始想晚餐吃什麼好？

回家前他繞路跑了趟NITORI，將那套已付款的暖桌組勉強塞進後車廂裡。開回住家公寓，火神打電話讓青峰下來。  
他拎著籃球袋，不客氣地拉開副駕座門坐進來。  
「哪來的車啊？」  
「我老闆借我的。」  
「偷客戶的出來開開？」  
「才不是！」  
「你們這間黑店。」青峰拍拍球皮說，「打球嗎？」  
「打！」  
「先去吃飯，餓死了。然後去中央公園那看看。」  
「中央公園？」  
「聽說新蓋的體育場開了。」

這一晚街上的餐廳間間爆滿，最後他們不得以選擇了路邊的「站著吃拉麵」。擠在人群裡的晚餐，青峰抱怨不斷：「這是什麼破節！」他站在攤位前捧著碗，目光不時往街道對面的西餐廳飄去，邊跟火神對進出的人發表看法：「那邊那對，國小還沒畢業吧？早戀爸媽同意嗎？」  
「只是長得比較矮吧。」  
「我要報警。」青峰憤憤道。

火神看看碗中的拉麵，看看青峰，覺得這樣的平安夜體驗也不錯。尤其還可以免費加麵呢。

被拉麵老闆忍無可忍趕走後，他們開車到中央公園一帶。黑漆漆的新建體育館外貼著一張告示：12/24、12/25休日。  
「啊……」火神可惜地說。  
兩人站在寒風裡。青峰將整張臉埋進圍巾。火神還不死心，在大門前探頭探腦。  
「還有別家體育館嗎？」他問青峰。  
「有，比較貴。」

火神露出苦惱的表情，對著玻璃門想了想，轉過頭說：「去室外場吧。」  
青峰一臉看見神的表情。  
「走！」火神重新精神抖擻。

這一個夜晚，他們是在攝氏近零度的公園球場度過的。前半個小時，青峰堅持戴著圍巾打。火神怕他勒死，出手都有些保留，避免太激烈的纏鬥。  
青峰忍了幾個回合，終於煞住腳步說：「喂！」  
「啊？」  
「你趴下。」  
火神不明白地看著他。

「趴下，做二十個伏地挺身我看看。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「你的手是不是廢了？」  
火神這才露出笑容，「全好了！」  
「確定嗎，要不要我讓你一隻手？」

青峰在場邊拿下圍巾，脫掉背心外套。火神在場內蹲跪下，單手撐地，還真有模有樣做滿二十個伏地挺身。他站起身來時臉不紅氣不喘，對青峰說：「來吧！」  
青峰盯著他的臉看了片刻，撿起地上的球說：「就再來三次。」  
「啊？這才剛開始。」  
「三次定勝負。武士在決鬥時都是這麼說的。」  
「有嗎？」火神不太了解武士的習性。  
「武士決鬥前還會打賭。我們賭什麼？」  
「我不要冰淇淋。」  
「嘖，武士吃什麼冰淇淋！」青峰對他們的車子方向一偏頭說：「這樣，輸的滿足一下贏的浪漫願望吧。」  
「那是什麼？」火神不明白，「跟武士有關嗎？」  
「你這傢伙真不浪漫。」青峰大笑，「來吧！」

回去的時候，青峰說他要開車。他心情大好，在操作板上亂摸一陣，把廣播調到音樂頻道。音響裡飄出年代久遠的慢歌。青峰望著天空說：「可惜沒下雪。」  
「你不是很冷嗎？」  
「那是剛才。現在可以下點雪了。」  
這座城市的初雪常常落在新年後。

火神靠著椅背，對著車窗發呆。直到青峰的手在下面摸他。火神捉住他的手腕，「你專心開車！」  
「你好像輸了吧？」  
「啊？嗯……」  
「裝傻啊？」  
「你、你要怎樣？」  
「你說呢。」青峰說，「把椅背放平！」  
「等等等……」火神有點慌亂，「這裡真不行，這是我老闆的車。」  
「對，還有可能是客戶的車。」青峰笑著說，「等他知道我們在車上搞什麼，會讓你賠到破產……」

他在路邊停車，解開安全帶，向火神傾過身去。火神無奈地說：「我說了……」  
「願賭服輸啊，武士。」青峰說，「想知道賴皮武士的下場嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「他們都切腹了。」  
火神一臉害怕。這個民族真是難以理解。「不就是決鬥嗎？」  
「這是什麼態度？」  
「啊？」  
「嚴肅點，我們是用生命在決鬥。」  
火神抬頭看著他。不知怎麼，這話解釋成「我用生命在打球」，讓火神有意外的滿足感。像被少年漫畫感動。

他環住青峰的肩膀，朝他靠近。青峰以為他要吻自己時，火神卻側過頭去，將額頭搭在他的肩上。只是一個單純的擁抱。  
青峰不滿地揉了下他的頭髮，「幹嘛，想賴啊？」  
火神撫著他的背，從脊椎摸上來再摸下去，低聲說：「回去。」又像補償地說：「等我們買車的時候……」  
「買台寶馬嗎？」  
「不，不要寶馬！」

回家路上還發生了個小插曲。青峰車速快，在一個紅燈前猛踩剎車，後頭傳來沉重的「咚」一聲，比不知名老歌還響。  
火神還沒反應過來，青峰就扭頭說：「後車箱有東西？」  
火神驚得坐直，反射性說：「沒啊……」  
「剛有個聲音。」  
「不，那是……」

火神嗑嗑巴巴答不出話。如果他沒有特別大反應，青峰也會隨口一問就過去。真是此地無銀三百兩。  
「什麼？」青峰追問。  
「沒什麼。」  
「你放什麼了？」  
「沒有……」  
「是不是偷藏小三啊？」  
「……」

青峰忍不住想笑。他時常覺得火神比那些找他打球的小鬼更好對付。小鬼想騙人的時候，至少編謊還編得像模像樣。  
燈號轉綠，青峰踩下油門，嘴上還不放過火神，「等下下車看看。」  
「真的沒東西。」火神氣虛道。  
「那不是很奇怪嗎？更要看一下了。」  
「不……」火神急得滿臉通紅。

把車子停在公寓附近的小巷裡，青峰下車就要往車尾走。火神喊道：「青峰！」也急忙跟著下車，先一步搶到車尾後，阻止青峰開車箱。  
青峰歪著頭，「還說沒東西？」  
「這是、這是……」火神說，左手按住車箱蓋，一副要用生命保護它的樣子。  
「再不打開，小心她憋死。」  
「誰？」  
「我哪知道？」

火神仍然緊按著箱蓋。  
青峰看了他片刻，忍不住大笑。火神被逼急了，正想從他手裡硬搶車鑰匙。青峰突然退了步。  
「好吧，讓她憋死好了。」他說，「回去吧。」

火神鬆了口氣，跟在他身後。計畫是這樣的：按照聖誕老人的工作模式，禮物要在聖誕節早晨出現在青峰面前。所以要趁他睡著後，把拆散的暖桌組在客廳組裝好，等第二天起來給他一個驚喜。

關於驚喜，火神常被人弄得一愣一愣，自己想著手為誰準備時卻總是困難重重。小時候他替辰也準備過，替父親準備過，每一次都會提前說漏嘴，或哪裡露出馬腳。要說起來，他只有更小的時候對母親成功過。長大後火神才明白，那是媽媽善解人意，幫他圓回來了。

這次對青峰也一樣。火神不禁有些惱怒，覺得自己太不容易了。  
他們各自洗了澡，看了下聖誕特別節目，兩人在床上滾了幾下。火神一整個白天的班加上打球，累得眼皮直打架。做到後來都沒什麼反應，躺在那裡任青峰折騰。青峰感到自尊受創。

「喂……」  
青峰一貼近，火神就抱住他。像本能的動作反射。  
「你這傢伙，」青峰抱怨，「你可欠我一次啊。」

火神的知覺像衛生紙，隨時要被人抽走。他告訴自己：「撐著！撐著！」但為什麼？幹嘛撐著？他皺著眉頭想著……是什麼事？有什麼事要做……  
他伸手一抓，說：「青峰，設鬧鐘……」  
「幾點？」  
火神已陷入睡眠。

再醒來時，青峰已經出門了。  
沒有讓他早上起來走出臥室，一踏進客廳就收到聖誕驚喜，讓火神躺著懊惱了很久。他就是覺得聖誕節要這麼開始才對。

青峰前一晚說他今天有事要辦。火神猜他會回家。雖然遲了，但暖桌還是得裝起來。簡單吃了點東西，火神拿著鑰匙出門，把車箱裡的暖桌組分了兩次抬進家裡。他清出一個空間，將原本的茶几挪到一邊，照著說明書接好桌下暖爐的電線，鋪好地墊，把蓋被抖開。一切弄好後，火神站在玄關口往裡看，確定與賣場展示弄得差不多。這時line的提示音響了，是店長在找他，問他今天能不能提早上班。

聖誕節的中午，布朗柯妮有六成滿的客人。門口掛滿布朗熊與柯妮兔的聖誕樹旁立著個牌子：「與青峰樹一起拍照上傳line即時動態，即可獲得招待券一張」。

火神繞到後門去，連這裡也被裝飾過，門楣垂下布朗柯妮的娃娃。他低頭鑽進店裡，加入主廚與副廚製餐的工作。  
這一忙就忙到下午兩點。終於把所有客人打發走後，店長蹦蹦跳跳跑進廚房，給每個人一人一個擁抱。

「聖誕快樂，火神！」輪到火神時，店長仔細看了會兒他的臉，「你看起來很累，該不會交女朋友了吧？」  
「什麼啊。」火神不自然地摸了下臉。  
「前一晚縱慾過度。」  
「才沒有！」  
「如果你告訴我的話，我就讓你放假。」店長說，「怎麼樣？聖誕節放女孩子一個人不好吧？」  
「我就說沒有了。」

下午時段，外場的幫忙接電話和紀錄晚上的訂位，內場的負責準備和補充食材。他們盡量把能做的先做好，免得忙不過來。節日就像一場戰鬥。店長搶在五點開始營業，客人不多，三三兩兩的出現。

近六點時，火神聽到前台餐廳裡有爭執聲，心想不會是餐點出問題了，把自己負責的全都確認一遍。這時後門外被人敲了兩下。

主廚副廚都充耳不聞。火神放下工作走到門邊，拉開一道縫，青峰拎著個袋子站在門外。  
火神傻傻看著他，「你……你來幹嘛？」  
青峰把袋子向前一遞，「禮物！」  
「啊，謝謝……」火神還來不及感動，就覺得袋子挺眼熟，打開來一看，「喂！」  
是上次那批從樹上摘下來的泰迪米飛。每一隻都很無辜的樣子。

「太沒誠意了！」火神抗議。  
「這個夾很久的。」  
「誰管你啊！」  
「你的禮物又多有誠意？」青峰問。  
火神心裡一驚，「你剛回家了？回我們家？」  
「沒有。」青峰說，「我從我家直接過來的。」  
「你就是來送這個？快回家吃飯去。」  
「我來這裡吃飯啊。」青峰咧嘴一笑，「『訂間餐廳帶爸媽去吃』，不是你提議的嗎？」  
火神瞪大眼睛，「你爸媽來了？」  
「對。」青峰說，想起什麼似地指了下店裡，「我爸剛剛跑去找你們店長吵架了。他不高興自己怎麼變成樹啦？」  
「啊，那是……」  
「而且還是這麼醜的樹。」  
「它才不醜。」火神為自己選的樹辯護。  
「又不掛我的娃娃。」  
「你還懷恨在心啊！」  
「我爸氣死了。」  
火神說：「別生氣，店長沒有惡意的，她覺得你的姓適合一棵樹。」  
「真過分。」  
「你就跟你爸爸解釋一下吧。」

「不用了，有個補救的方法。」青峰說，「我媽想點菜。」  
「呃，服務生不幫你們點菜？」  
「她想點菜單上沒有的菜！」青峰掏出手機，叫出一張圖來遞給火神。他接過來一看，是當時那個青峰披薩。  
火神盯著看了會兒，才說：「你還存著。」  
「做嗎？」青峰問。  
他想了想說：「那得看食材了。不一定有墨魚。」  
「喂！」

火神還在笑，青峰又說：「說到這個披薩，還有一件事。」  
「什麼？」  
「我報名了考試。」他一臉得意。火神驚呆了。  
「你……你……我以為你要說你考上了！」他哭笑不得，「報名你得意什麼？」  
「那不是一樣的嗎。」  
「還真敢說。」  
「怎麼不敢說，我是誰啊？」  
「你就是一棵樹。」  
「這話到我爸面前再講一遍去。」

後門裡，副廚喊道：「火神？」  
「來了。」火神喊回去。他退到門邊，又抬頭問青峰：「你今天要回哪個家？」  
青峰還沒回答，火神又說：「我要給你的禮物，它在家裡。」  
青峰看著他，像是要笑，又露出認真的表情，「你到底知不知道自己很好猜啊？」  
「好猜？」  
「我會回去的。」青峰說，「等你下班，我們一起回去。」

火神要退回廚房時，青峰喊他：「喂，火神──」  
他回過頭去。青峰說：「你要送我的禮物，讓我猜猜，該不會像個新婚禮物吧？」

火神傻傻看著青峰。青峰對著他笑了。在他們的頭頂上方，布朗和柯妮今天也緊緊相偎。


End file.
